charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Awakened
Awakened is the 12th episode of the second season and the 34th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper orders Kiwano from outside the country, an illegal fruit that gives her Oroya fever, a rare disease normally only seen in parts of South America. She is sent to the hospital, but slips into a coma as the disease progresses. With little hope for her recovery, Prue and Phoebe cast a spell to transfer the disease to a ninja doll, resulting in Piper's amazing recovery. But a side effect of the spell brings the ninja doll to life, who then infects several people with the disease by stabbing people with its blade. Piper insists that Prue and Phoebe have no choice but to reverse the spell, halting the spread of the disease but putting Piper back into a coma. As she dies with Dan, Prue, and Phoebe at her side, Leo heals her, disobeying his orders not to interfere. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Dan Gordon *Leo Wyatt *Jack Sheridan *'Dr. Curtis Williamson' *'Nathan' *'Ninja Doll' 'Magical Notes' 'Spells' #Prue and Phoebe cast a spell to awaken Piper. #Prue and Phoebe reverse the spell that awakened Piper. Awakening Spell Requirements: 'A vial with the blood of the ill person and a Poppet or similar object. :''Troubled blood with :sleep's unease :Remove the cause :of this disease :Sleep eternal, nevermore :And shift the source :of illness borne :To this poppet whom :none shall mourn. :To Reverse Awakening Spell ::What was awakened ::from its sleep, ::Must once again ::slumber deep. :: ::Return the disease ::to whence it came. ::So life can ease ::back to the same. '''Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to move a small container with Piper's blood to her and to block the hospital door. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Piper. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness to the attic in the Manor. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper before her soul could move on. Beings Mortals *'Dr. Curtis Williamson' *'Nathan' Magical Beings *'Ninja Doll' Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Darryl doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the seventh and final appearance of Lochlyn Munro as Jack Sheridan. * Prue learns to use her astral projection power at will to project to the Manor to look for the spell to reverse the Awakening spell.She also doesn't experience fatigue after it's use. * Leo gets his wings clipped for saving Piper in this episode, but gains them back for the same reasons in Murphy's Luck. * This is the second time that Piper dies. But the first time she dies of a non-supernatural cause. The second time would be during the events of All Hell Breaks Loose ''when she is shot by Alice Hicks. * Prue decides to quit her job at Buckland Auction House. * Piper and Phoebe do not use their powers in this episode. However, this is the first episode where Piper displays the Hyper Speed power. She'll also use it later in ''Witches In Tights and Gone with the Witches. * Smuggling the kiwano fruit was necessary only to the plot, as it is grown in California, where the series takes place. * The tropical disease Piper was infected with was called "Oroya Fever". The disease is actually Bartonellosis (Carrion´s disease), an illness with two stages. Often the first stage is called Oroya fever; the second stage produces a rash sometimes called "Peruvian warts." The illness is transmitted by the bite of a female sand flea. * This is Dr. Williamson's first appearence. He will appear again in "Astral Monkey". * This is the first episode in which Phoebe is enrolled in college. * The sisters never found out the ninja doll was alive and transmitting the disease. * This is the first episode where the sisters call out to Leo for help. * This episode does not feature the Charmed Ones battling demons, warlocks or any other supernatural threat. * Some part of Leo's scenes were used as Season 2-4 Opening Credits: (before Leo's clip) Awakened (01).jpg Awakened (02).jpg Awakened (03).jpg Awakened (04).jpg Glitches * Leo says in P3 H2O that the Elders control his healing power, and during this episode told Prue and Phoebe that he could only use it to heal someone wounded by evil. However, he used it to save Piper, and had earlier used it to heal Daisy when she was cut by a bottle in Love Hurts. For the rest of series, he uses his healing and other powers at will. * When Prue and Phoebe perform the reverse awakening spell, they only recite half of what Prue read from the book, but the spell still works. * When Piper is cleaning up P3 after the sisters wake her up you can tell that it is on a loop since Piper cleans up the same glasses 3 or 4 times and they just keep reappearing on the bar. It also very clear that the clip is sped up and not only Piper, since the lights begin to flicker faster. Episode Stills 01mpoi.jpg Quotes :(The doctor leaves. Phoebe sits on the bed. Prue and Phoebe stare at her smiling.) :Piper: I’ll be okay. :Prue: Yeah, I mean he didn’t seem too worried. Just prescribed antibiotics. :Piper: The tests are just to confirm his diagnosis I’m sure. :Prue: Yeah, don’t you agree, Phoebe? :Phoebe: I think we should call Leo. :Piper: Why? :Phoebe: Why not? He can heal you. :Piper: No. He’s out of our lives. He’s not even our Whitelighter anymore. Besides with Dan in my life. :Phoebe: But if Leo knew you were sick. :Piper: No, and that’s final. No demon or warlock did this to me. Just let the doctors do their magic. :Phoebe: I just wanted you to get well soon. (Phoebe rests her head on Piper’s stomach.) :Piper: I know and I will. Now you get outta here. Prue, go to Bucklands, Phoebe, go to wherever it is you got to and someone please call Dan so he doesn’t worry. :Prue: Okay. Bye. Love you. (They leave.) :Piper: You have to reverse the spell. :Phoebe: No, Piper, we can’t reverse the spell because… :Prue: You could go back into a coma, you could die. :Piper: I’m not gonna die. Just reverse the spell and call Leo so he can heal me. :Phoebe: Leo? I thought you didn’t want us to call Leo. :Piper: Well, yeah, that’s when I thought I was sick, not dying. :Prue: Piper, um, we already talked to Leo, he’s not allowed to help. :Phoebe: They won’t let him. :Piper: Oh. Great. Well thanks for doing something I specifically asked you not to do. :Piper: Hey. :Leo: Hey. How are you feeling? :Piper: Okay. A little tired. Which is actually a good thing. Leo, thank you for everything you... :Leo: Couldn't let you die, Piper. :Piper: I'm very glad you couldn't. Did you get in trouble? :Leo: Yeah, actually, a lot. They found out what I did. They clipped my wings. :Piper: What? :Leo: It's not permanent. It's more like a suspension... I hope. :Piper: Leo, I-I-I don't know what to say. :Leo: You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything, I did. I guess in the back of my mind I always hoped someday, somehow you and I would get a second chance. :Piper: I'm with Dan now. :Leo: I know. But I also know now that I'm a mortal, I'm gonna fight for you. May the best man win. International Titles *'French:' Le Fruit Défendu (The Forbidden Fruit) *'Polish:' Przebudzenie (Awakening) *'Czech:' Procitnutí (Awakening) *'Slovak:' Prebudená (Awakened) *'Italian:' Il risveglio (The Awakening) *'Spanish: '''Al despertar ''(On Awakening) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Conjuro vital ''(Vital Spell) *'Hungarian: '''A halál küszöbén ''(At Death's Door) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Ao Despertar (Wakening Up) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Despertada (''Awakened) *'Russian: '''Probuzhdennaya ''(Awakened) *'Finnish: '''Paluu rajan takaa ''(Return From the Other Side) *'German: '''Fieber ''(Fever) *Serbian: Probuđena (Awakened) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2